Daughter of Earth
by BBWotter
Summary: Life just got difficult, I mean, Vic and Teddy are getting married. My sister is coming to Hogwarts. And I can't seem to stop a pair of green eyes popping up into my mind. Merlin help me. Not to mention, my secret might be getting out. Ugh.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Since she was small, strange things would happen to Allia Gobbart. Trees would turn their leaves red and gold whenever she touched them; or animals followed her around wherever she went. Plants literally blossomed with her happiness and they wilted when she was sad or angry. Once, on holiday to a beach with her family when she was four a dolphin appeared, and every beach they ever went to after that. No matter where they were, in Brighton, the south of Spain, that same dolphin would come and say hello its language of clicks and squeals. Her parents chose to ignore it, being what in the magical world are called muggles – people without access to any part of the magical world hidden from ordinary people. They grew afraid of their own daughter and began to neglect her. Instead they devoted time to her older brother who was incredibly gifted at sports, and her little sisters who were practically geniuses. There was no time for Allia or the strange phenomena that seemed to surround her. The letter however was just one thing too many for her parents._

_They no longer recognised that she was their daughter; they couldn't believe they had created a witch. Without even waiting to hear whatever the woman who had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall had to say, they had unceremoniously kicked both her and Allia out of their home, screaming out of windows that she was never to come back. Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry had never received such a reaction from a family in her many many years of being a teacher, and looked at the house, at a loss for words. Composing herself, she took the eleven year old girl into her arms and allowed her to cry, after all, she had just been disowned by her family. Allia however made it very clear straight away she would not miss them as they had never treated her well, but she was worried about where she would go. Making the decision that she would allow the child to stay with her until the Hogwarts term began in three weeks time, McGonagall interrupted the girl's tale, only to bring her by side along apparation to the small cottage she had once lived in with her husband before he died. She steeled herself before she entered; she had not been inside in over two decades, choosing instead to stay in her quarters at Hogwarts to avoid the loneliness that comes with being a widow. Inside she owled Rosmerta, the landlady of the Three Broomsticks, a local tavern, asking for spare clothes she might have from her daughters, as Allia had nothing from her home, only the letter she had yet to open._

_While Professor McGonagall was out collecting the clothes she had asked for, and buying food to fill the cupboards, Allia read through the parchment she was holding. What did it mean, she needed robes? And a magic wand! How was she ever going to get these she thought, she was only 11 years old for goodness sake and had no money! Realising again how alone she was in this new strange world she sank to the ground and wailed. This was when McGonagall came inholding a plethora of different sizes of bags, which were immediately dropped when she saw Allia. Again holding her while she cried, McGonagall began to wonder too about what would become of the girl. After what seemed like hours, Allia fell asleep on her lap, and with considerable spryness she lifted her up and into the bed upstairs. She took up the clothes she borrowed, and began to unload them into the dresser that was to become Allia's for the next three weeks. Minerva McGonagall lay in bed hours later deliberating over who would be the best guardian for Allia; Harry and Ginny would make brilliant adoptive parents but they already had James, Albus and Lily and was certainly being kept bust with them – with Albus starting school soon as well. In fact all the students she was still in contact with already had children of their own and would be too busy to take in another. She decided to wait until morning and ask around, but she couldn't help seeing herself cooking breakfast for Allia in the mornings and smiling at her in corridors of Hogwarts, treating her as if she were her own daughter._

Six years later Allia is a student at Hogwarts, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, just about to begin her sixth year. For her, life at school revolves around keeping her head down and working hard, and making sure Aunt Minnie (Allia's name for McGonagall after she had been officially adopted mere days after they met, the connection they shared was so apparent they saw no need to wait) didn't find out if she ever got detention. Having the headmistress as her guardian does not bring her the special treatment she hoped it would, but still gives her the disadvantage of Aunt Minnie (or Professor McGonagall as she was supposed to call her in term time) hearing about anything and everything that happened to her at school.

Allia is at the cottage she has come to call home for the final two weeks of summer and she looks out of the window to see three owls coming towards the house, which is odd, you hardly ever get more than two owls at a time unless it's a particularly large package. She squints hopefully at the sky to see if it _is_ a large package, her mind on a new broomsticks but she realises she already has an amazing broom, the Firebolt360, the best on the market! Besides, the owls are close enough now to see they are flying separately, each holding a letter in its talons. One is obviously a school tawny owl, Allia recognises it as Scrim before wondering how normal it is to be on first name terms with the school owls. She shrugs and thinks 'sue me'. She hurries to open the window and quickly goes to fetch some owl treats from the cupboard. She gives them some each and relieves them of their letters. Two of them buggered off straight away, but Scrim hangs about, hooting and pecking at the left over toast that lies abandoned on the kitchen table. Allia absent-mindedly strokes the back of his head and reads the letters. Two are addressed to her and one of them, the one sent by the Ministry owl, is for Aunt Minnie.

The first letter says on the envelope:

**Miss Allia Gobbart**

**Nymph Cottage**

**Hogsmeade**

**United Kingdom**

**O.W.L RESULTS**

Her heart stops for a moment. She thinks to herself 'Oh MERLIN. They're here. WHAT DO I DO'

"AUNT MINNIE!" She hollers up the stairs "THE O.W.L RESULTS ARE HERE!"

Not waiting for Aunt Minnie to join her, she tears open the letter. In the emerald green ink used for all Hogwarts letters, it reads:

**Ordinary Wizarding Levels**

**O= Outstanding E= Exceed Expectations A= Acceptable P= Poor D= Dreadful T= Troll**

**Allia Gobbart**

**Transfiguration= O**

**Charms= O**

**Potions= E**

**Care of Magical Creatures= O**

**Arithmancy= E**

**Astronomy= O**

**Defence Against the Dark Arts=E**

**Herbology= O**

**Muggle Studies= O**

**History of Magic= E**

Aunt Minnie walks down the stairs, as quickly as possible considering her age! Over the past five years, they had grown closer to each other, and now Allia considers her more of a mother than the woman who gave birth to and raised her.

"What did you get?" she asks in the Scottish lilt the Allia has appropriated. She shows her the parchment, as she is too shocked to speak. She beams in delight and kisses her cheek. "That's my Ally!"

Ally begins to dance around the kitchen table, humming to herself, unable to contain her satisfaction and pride. She puts away the breakfast plates and mugs and gazes for a moment at the charmed scrubbing brush that washes the plates as soon as they're placed in the sink and she wonders if it is because she is a muggle born that magic still amazes her, and if it will continue to surprise her forever. She grabs the other letter that was sent to her, forgotten in her excitement of her results. She immediately recognises the handwriting as Teddy Lupin's. He's Ally's best friend and he was Aunt Minnie's best student since his father Remus. Since Aunt Minnie was so busy with work five years ago to introduce Ally properly to the wizarding world, she asked Teddy to look after her. Something about Teddy is truly amazing. He's honest and true, kind with a jot of mischief, which certainly came from his father. He can be extraordinary when he feels like it; he can be a lot of things when he feels like it. He's lazy, stupid, completely idiotic. Charming. Sweet. Kind. Practically adorable. When Ally met him, she was terrified; he 's a tall, positively frightening figure, with broad shoulders and muscular arms. A shock of bright blue hair sat messily on his head, falling across his bright green eye that clashed terribly with his hair. Teddy Lupin is a metamorphugus and he likes to experiment with his ability. Ally remembers that day and laughs to herself, as if she could be scared of him now!

_He introduced himself as Teddy Lupin, trainee Auror and 'complete dunce' in his own words. He and Ally went to Diagon Alley first, to get a wand, as she had all her other supplies already. Aunt Minnie had taken care of them for her. When he took Ally through The Leaky Cauldron, she was instantly charmed. The tables were made of dark red wood, polished until you could see your reflection. The bar was long, smooth and clean, the floor the same state as the tables. Apparently it used to be dark, horrible and dingy but ever since Hannah Longbottom took over, it has become as homely a place as the Three Broomsticks. Much busier though, of course. It is the entrance to Diagon Alley! They went to Olivander's, and after Teddy told Ally how long he had been working there she had to wonder how that man was still alive! He told her to try out so many wands it felt like there just wasn't one there for her. The first wand made all the other boxes sing, and Ally smiled to herself before it was snatched away from her, with Olivander muttering 'no, no, that's not right'. The next wand made the counter top burst into flames. After over twenty wands, three broken windows, and a door blown off its hinges, Ally was chosen by the perfect wand. It was made from the wood of a great oak tree: the largest in Britain and it had a phoenix feather core. She still likes that the core of her wand is from the animal that can heal almost any wound and the wood is from nature's oldest and wisest tree. _

_After that, the pair went to Eyelop's Owl Emporium, and Ally was overcome with love as soon as she stepped inside as soon as she stepped inside. Two pairs of eyes met. Ally's chocolate brown met with gold against green she was to recognise again with someone else. Now these eyes belonged to the most beautiful black cat, with dark green eyes that reminded her of forests with flecks of gold that could be the young unicorns that live there. He was instantly Ally's. She named him Felix, for the potion she had read about to prove that however unlucky people would think he is, to her he would bring her the best luck in the world. She could just feel it. Even now she swears when anything good happens it's due to him. Teddy introduced her to the magical world, explained its history and even showed her some basic spells so she'd be ahead of the game at Hogwarts. He helped her so much for the three weeks he could, and he got Vic (Victoire Weasley, daughter of Bill and Fleur – nee Delacour- Weasley) to be her guide around Hogwarts when she got there. _

Turning her attention back to her letter, the second one was from Teddy,

**Hey Ally Bear!**

**I'm coming over today, I NEED TO SEE YOUR RESULTS! And I have so much to tell you! See you at the tree house in 10! Oh, and I'm bringing Rosie an Ally-Wally by the way! (He just hit me for that ugh)**

**See you!**

She laughs and goes to tidy up the kitchen, dumping the empty mugs and in the sink where they start to be washed by the charmed brush. With that done, she runs up the stairs to her bedroom. Apart from the bed, her room looks nothing like the bare guest room it was five years ago. Now it mostly resembles a library. Three walls are lined with bookshelves that reach high up, right to the ceiling. The other wall has a large window that looks out onto the neighbouring forest that is mirrored in felix's eyes. The wallpaper is a dark red, with pale gold and cream flower vines imprinted on it. A large red cushy armchair sits in one corner, with a golden orb of light floating over it, it dims to Ally's comfort. Right now, it is nearly completely lightless, since she has no immediate use for it. Aunt Minnie charmed the bookshelves so that whichever book she wants, she only has to say the title and it pushes itself half out of the shelf saving her so much time looking. There is a large four-poster bed in the middle of the room, the headboard carved with flowers and wild creatures, both magical and mundane. The posts are carved to match the headboard and the bedcover is also red, with gold and green embroidery of flower vines that sparkled in the right light.

Although it seems she went overboard with all the nature references in her room but Ally has something called Earth Magic. It is an ancient form of magic that means Ally can both nurture and destroy the parts of earth as she pleases. She can make flowers grow; make weeds disappear. She is also learning and developing the power to heal animals. All this, she can perform wandless. Now she understands how she could always change the leaves on the trees to gold and red and how animals followed her wherever she went.

_Professor Hagrid and Professor Longbottom had both noticed her extraordinary abilities in their classes and asked her and her adoptive mother with incredulity how she could be performing better than most NEWT students, with no training! Ally explained to them what happened to her whilst growing up, and the rest of her abilities. All together through that first year they looked deep into every crevice of the Hogwarts library, in particular the restricted section, and in the libraries of the Ministry of Magic, until finally, they believed they found the answer. According to several books, there exist four types of elemental magic. Earth, Air, Water and Fire. These are not official forms of magic no one was even sure they really existed. And no one had had shown signs of elemental magic since Finlay the 'Fire Dragon', from the early nineteenth century. The last person with Earth Magic must have been so far back in time any documents of them and the extent of their powers have been lost. Ally's the first Earth Elemental since records began! So she has to discover her own powers and make this journey alone._

She walks over to the ottoman at the foot of the bed and taps it twice. If she had opened it normally, she would find some spare bed linen, but when it's tapped twice, it slides to the side, revealing a staircase illuminated with glowing orbs of light like the one above the armchair. She walks down the winding stone stairs to find a room. Her storage room; her secret. Only Teddy and Aunt Minnie know about it. All her healing things are in here, both Muggle and Magic, different potions and lotions and bandages and poultices, books about nature and the earth who's magic she uses. A few that are on elemental magic and extremely valuable are down here too. There are also the photo albums I took away from the one visit she made to her parents house when they weren't there – her sister let her in. The ones she can never bring herself to look at.

Her Firebolt 360 is down here too, just because she is not an air elemental, doesn't mean she doesn't like to soar through the sky. It does feel strange for her to not be close to the earth and its magic but she loves the feeling of being like the birds, free and wild and joyful.

She pulls on her clothes, hopping on one leg up the stairs as she puts on a pair of walking boots. 'If Teddy is bringing Albus and Rose then I should at least wear shoes' she thinks herself. She goes to the kitchen and packs some chocolate frogs and sugar-quills, her favourites after Teddy got her hooked.

"Aunt Minnie! Where are you?" calls Ally from the kitchen, not bothering to look around first.

"In the living-room dear" is heard her faint reply.

Ally walks in to see her looking over a letter, the one that arrived earlier, and she looks paler than usual.

"Oh! Aunt Minnie, are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost!"

"Oh don't worry, I'm fine" she says waving it off her usual slightly strict tone returning, "Now - go and do whatever you were going to, seeing Teddy I presume? Tell the boy to come see me sometime! He doesn't do it often enough, and if you stay over, come home early tomorrow, we're going up to Hogwarts'

Ally blinks in surprise, "Why?"

"I just need some help with something"

"Erm...okay, I might stay at Teddy's, or at the Tree-house. If not, I'll see you later. Bye!" she blows a kiss as she runs off and if she had looked back, she would have seen an affectionate smile on the old woman's face.

**A/N:******

**Hey! So, this is my new fanfic, and I hope you all enjoy it. Actually, thank you for taking time to read the Author's note! I know some people don't! This isn't my first fanfic but I decided to take down my old one because it needed ALOT of work. **

**I own nothing in this story, except for the characters you don't recognise and the plot, all rights are reserved for J K Rowling! Thank you again!**

**BBWotter xoxo**

**P.S. Reviews are really really helpful, it means I can improve it and know how to properly form the story, be as harsh as you like! :) **

**Thanks again for reading. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Less than five minutes later, Ally was at the tree house she and Teddy (mostly Teddy, honestly) had built four years ago. It was made of dark teak, completely covered in every variety of roses imaginable. Dark, seducing red crowned the top, descending to dark pink, to light pink until it finally reached innocent white at the base.

_ "Ally! I'm bored." Whined Teddy as they lazed around on the grass. _

_It was a hot summer day, early August, and they were both completely at loss as to what to do. They had helped the farmers enough – well Ally had, Teddy just liked to think he helped- bought her school supplies, played Quidditch enough times, visited Victoire at her new boutique, visited the Weasley-Delacour family four times last week, went through the _whole_ forest looking for injured animals, rescued about 4, Teddy taught her some spells and moves from his Auror training- something he most certainly shouldn't have been doing- and countless other things. They had used up all their summer activities in a matter of 5 weeks, and with two weeks left of the summer, they were completely bored._

_"Go see your girlfriend then." Came her teasing reply she gazed up at the sky_

_"Vic's busy with work you doughnut, you know that!"_

_"Go bother someone else then!"_

_"I know what we should do!"_

_"What?" her irritation was beginning to show, why couldn't this idiot let her be lazy for one day?_

_"We should climb trees!"_

_"We did that on Tuesday, remember? It also resulted in two broken ribs and a mild concussion on your part."_

_"So tree climbing is out then?"_

_"Yes!"She exclaims, exasperated._

_He was silent for several minutes, much to her relief, but of course, it wouldn't last for long._

_"I know!"_

_"Oh Merlin." Her reply was muffled since she rolled over onto her stomach, burying her head in her arms as she did so._

_"A tree house Ally! Let's build one!"_

_"You are way into exclamations today Teddy dearest."_

_"I'm serious! It would be like our hide-out."_

_"What are we? Seven?"_

_No we're eight, now come on, let's ask ol' Minnie to help."_

_"Can't we do it ourselves?"_

_"What? Like a secret?"_

_"Nah, more like a surprise."_

_He nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah sure, she'll get the impression that we're actually responsible."_

_This caused her to laugh, her usual, quiet tinkling laugh, "She already knows _I'm_ responsible, all we need to prove is how responsible _you_ are!"_

_A startled shriek burst out of her as Teddy begins to tickle her mercilessly, and a manic chase ensued around the beautifully grown garden._

Inside, it is light, airy and pure, and there are small stools that her Aunt Minnie had provided. Shelves line one wall, groaning with the weight of yet more books and some healing equipment for any animal she happened to find that was in need of help. Seed were scattered on a small raised table, for any birds who venture here. The floor is covered in soft overgrown moss which, she speculates as she sinks down on the floor, is nearly as comfortable as her own bed. This summer, she has started growing honeysuckle vines on the inner walls of the tree house and now almost a wall and a half are completely covered. The beauty of nature is absolutely breathtaking to Ally, the haphazardness of the vines crossing each other finer than any human scheme design.

Lying down on her side, she concentrates on the half covered wall opposite her. Soon, she has vines creeping up slowly, and golden petals unfurling. A soft gasp behind her causes her to lose her focus and the forgotten magic she is using stops instantly. Peeping through the opening that serves as a doorway two faces she recognises.

One is the face of her dorm mate, Rose Weasley. Her red hair tumbles down her back in glossy waves, the light behind her causing it to look like a halo of fiery light framing her heart-shaped face. Her skin so pale it is as if she is a ghost, however achieving a healthy look due to her sparkling dark blue eyes and the pale pink flush adorning her cheeks that manages to instantly betray any form of anger or embarrassment. A dusting of freckles was splattered like paint across her button nose, giving her an unavoidable 'cute' look that she hates.

Beside her was Albus Potter, her cousin. He sported the typical Potter mop of dark shaggy hair, forever untameable–exactly the same as both his brother, James, and his father, Harry Potter. His eyes are emerald green, also the same as his father's. Ally is instantly mesmerised. Their eyes lock, but she hurriedly looks away and busies herself with inspecting her jeans for any non-existent signs of dust.

They clamber through the opening, gaping in astonishment.

"Where the hell is Teddy?" She thinks to herself, "Oh Merlin, my secret's out, and everyone will know and Aunt Minnie will go into hiding and Teddy will probably kill himself 'cause he'll think it was his fault and Vic will try to kill me, then Albus, then Rose, and she'll probably be sent to Azkaban for attempted murder-unless she succeeds- then she'll probably get the Dementor's Kiss then Bill will let his inner were-wolf take over and is going to become the next Greyback, and Fleur will become mad with grief and is going to live in a trailer in the middle of nowhere. Dom will lose it when she sees her family fall into pieces, she'll turn to drugs and is going to get pregnant at seventeen and the papers are never going to leave me alone and the Ministry are going to use me and-"

"How did you do that?" Albus asks, his mouth hanging open, interrupting her internal monologue of despair.

"There's no magic like that, especially without a wand." You can always count on Rose, even when in shock, to revert to her ever studious self and recite some of her seemingly endless knowledge.

Teddy finally manages to make his presence known, looking extremely apologetic.

"Hey Ally, I'm sorry, these two sort of found a way to bind me to a tree... what's going on?" he asks, seeing the semi annoyed look on Ally's face, the rest of her was just plain amused. The two teenagers who just came out of 5th year were able to tie him to a tree and he's a fully-fledged Auror!

"Wow" she thinks, "there are levels of stupidity and I do think Teddy surpassed them all with flying colours!"

She giggles to herself, a sound that, to Albus' ears, is startlingly endearing. He finds himself studying the girl before him. For the first time, he realises just how exceptionally beautiful the girl is.

Her hair is wild and untamed, blonde locks catching the sun's rays. The warmness of her chocolate brown eyes, completely alive, twinkling with barely concealed mirth at the situation Teddy had gotten into.

Her skin is tanned, with a surprisingly large amount of freckles dotting her bare arms and face. She wears no make-up, something he finds oddly refreshing.

He shakes his head, his shaggy hair flopping over his brilliant green eyes, as a bee buzzes past. He fixes them firmly to the ground, determined not to stare at her. Why hasn't he seen her before? He is certain he would've spotted a gorgeous girl like her.

He looks up sharply as the girl in question begins to speak, but the action goes unnoticed, her attention is focused firmly on his god-brother.

"Teddy, could you just explain everything to them please? They've seen me do it, and you and I both know you're terrible when it comes to obliviating." She rolls her eyes and Rose finds herself wondering what could've happened that had lead the pair to this discovery.

"Knowing Teddy, it's no doubt an amusing story." She mutters to herself, she gives a bashful shrug as the others give her a curious look at her comment.

"You sure?" Teddy asks, his gaze holding Ally's worriedly

"Yeah." She gives a small smile, walks past the two cousins as if they are not here, except for sending a small, almost non-existent, smile at the red-head, stops for a second to give Ted a quick kiss on the cheek and climbs calmly down to the ground where she proceeds to look for Red, the fox who frequented these parts of the woods.

As she searched for the red streak of fur that normally appeared whenever she was in the vicinity, she hears exclamations of surprise and shock as her unique talents were explained to the pair, or as Teddy likes to call it, her _amazing talents of divine awesomeness_.

"That child needs help." She smiles to herself, thinking back to all the difficult situations Teddy had gotten them both into, usually aggravating one of her animal friends, then leaving her to deal with the consequences.

She finds Red curled up at the base of a tree a small distance away from the tree house and quickly picks him up. As she walks the short way back she hopes Teddy has cleared up any confusion.

She carefully holds onto the fox as she clambers back up the tree. As she tumbles in she catches sight of Albus and Rose staring at her with undeniable curiosity.

"Right." She says curtly, "I would appreciate it if you would keep this a secret. It's not exactly pleasant to be followed by people who are so amazed by your talents. I'm sure you both know what the paparazzi are like." She says nodding at Rose and Al.

They nod furtively. The Potter and Weasley family are completely used to the many scandals and reports that are written on them in The Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly and just about every other wizarding magazine or newspaper one can find.

"Rose, I know and trust you, but Albus, I don't know you at all, I'm pretty sure this is the first time I even spoke to you. I know you have no obligation towards me but, please, don't tell anyone." She speaks quietly, as if she is afraid that if she speaks any louder, the words would burst out in an angry tirade. But she is good at hiding that.

Emotions.

Teddy used to call her Ice Queen when he saw her interact with other people. She only ever laughed when she is with him or Aunt Minnie. She changed in fifth year, a little. She responded to other peoples' questions, laughed at their jokes, but still kept to herself. The only person who truly talked to her was Rose, and even that was more talking _at_ her than anything else.

Teddy knows about her past, knows her present, and they both know he'll be in her future. He is the older brother that replaced her real one, and nothing would ever change it.

She turns to the boy in question. (She refuses to call him a _man_; she has known him for far too long and knows that he can be as immature as a five-year-old who wants his way.)

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick. No owl. No floo. Nothing. I realise you proposed to Vic but honestly! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT SHE SAID!"

"Oh, so you weren't worried about my well-being, I knew it was too good to be true." He laughs at her indignant face and winks at his god-brother and cousin.

"Tell me, or I'll tell them about the rabbit kingfisher incident."

He pales slightly, "You wouldn't."

"You know I would."

"Ugh, I was going to tell you anyway! There's no need to resort to petty threats!"

"Get on with it." Came her bored reply, "You know what? Never mind, I know exactly what you said and did, so there's no point. The real question is did you get me anything?"

"Okay then, what exactly did I say and do?" the older boy asked her, challenging her memory.

"You went to the South of France, took her to a seaside restaurant where you had a nice fancy dinner. You asked her, in a gentlemanly fashion for a stroll along the beach. When you got to a pretty deserted area, you commented on how the stars could hardly rival her beauty. She wacked you on the arm and told you to stop being a cheesy idiot. You got down on one knee, proposed, and know you're getting married next summer."

Rose and Albus mouths are wide open, but Teddy's face forms into a resigned smile.

"How did you know that?" stutters Rose.

"Didn't you know? She's a seer too." Teddy answers for her, and for once his sarcasm worked.

"You're a seer too?" comes Albus' completely bewildered reply.

"Okay, perhaps his sarcasm doesn't work since Albus clearly didn't pick up on it." She thinks. "Or maybe he's just dense."

"He's not particularly bright is he?" Ally turns her attention to Rose, who giggled back, rather uncertainly.

Rose hasn't seen her friend in well over a month, but never before has Ally been so talkative, and she simply puts it down to the fact that Teddy is here. The first time she had met Allia was in their dorm room. She had seen her from afar during the sorting and the feast of course, but their official meeting had been in their newly appointed dorm. She had liked the girl, who looked shy and reclusive. And sad. She had hoped they would become fast friends, but Ally just retreated further and further into her shell and Rose had decided to stick with Albus and Scorpius, perfectly content in finding company in her older and younger cousins who were in Gryffindor when the two boys were busy with Slytherin matters.

Now, she really wants to become a friend to this intriguing girl with an unknown past and uncertain future.

"Right." Ally says, interrupting Rose's musings, "Where are you headed?"

"Your place." comes Teddy's confident reply.

"And who are you to say that?"

"Your best and only friend."

This earns the blue-haired boy a slap on the back, which is simultaneously delivered by both girls.

"You guys can come over if you want. I was going to go see Vic later, but I'll leave that to another day. Let me just check out Red here."

The fox in question subsides to a hasty check over, and Rose rather fancies that he rolls his eyes as Ally clucks and fusses over his scratched ear and the thorn on right hind foot.

When the four of them-five if you count Red- reach the ground, Ally releases Red who thanks her for her help once again, and they head through the forest towards the cottage.

Rose and Albus ponder at what the day would come to.

Teddy is happy that his little Ally is finally making friends...sort of.

And the girl at the centre of it all just hopes they won't ask about how she came to live with Aunt Minnie, she isn't ready to relinquish all her secrets just yet.

**A/N: **

**Hey there fellow Potterheads,**

**I**** know this update is long overdue, it's been...well a long time :D So, my sincerest apologies, but on the upside, chapter three shouldn't take so long to go up. Until then, I hope review and you enjoyed what you just read :) Maybe you could check out my story as well? (Mistletoe)**

** Next time, you get to meet Scorpius, WOOP WOOP!  
**  
**BBWotter xoxo**


End file.
